


A Grand Gesture Involving Piranhas

by Marks



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks





	A Grand Gesture Involving Piranhas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livii/gifts).



This was all Cathy's fault.

Not that she thought Cathy would _admit_ that, but Diane was pretty sure she wouldn't have ever found herself crouching underneath the bleachers and trying to escape an old bat with a shotgun if she hadn't gotten assigned Cathy as her roommate the first year she was at Miss Scrimmage's.

"Do you think she's mad about the piranhas in the swimming pool?" Cathy whispered.

Diane suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as Cathy pressed in closer. Miss Scrimmage passed by the bleachers again; Diane could hear her muttering about the dirty, dirty boys of Macdonald Hall and how they were the only ones who could possibly be responsible for this atrocity.

"Yeah," Diane said, "I think she might be a little peeved."

Cathy bit her lip and shook her head, making her hair fall in front of her face. She looked pretty like that. "I was just trying to impress you."

"You were trying to what?" Diane asked. "Never mind. One day you're going to explain to me why you thought piranhas in the pool made sense to you as a gesture."

Cathy shrugged. "I like big gestures."

"You're a big enough gesture for me." Diane smiled. "For both of us, probably."

They held their breath as Miss Scrimmage passed by them again, and Diane didn't bother to try breathing again properly when Cathy grabbed her hand and leaned into kiss her cheek.

"I'll scale down next time," Cathy promised. "On the count of three?"

Diane nodded.

"One... two... three..."

"RUN!" they shouted in unison, dashing out from behind the bleachers and not stopping even when they heard Miss Scrimmage hot on their heels.


End file.
